


Fantasia

by Suzus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlets, M/M, Snippets, ah yes another slow burn for the soul, all inspired by rp, and trying to sort out these feelings for the king, fantasy au in which tsukasa is going through the hakaze “i like girls” kaoru phase, no beta we die like men, when you mistook your king for a tiny cute girl, who calls you “brat” and “newbie” and maybe you’re starting to like that, who is insufferable but endearing at the same time, who looks at you with a gentle expression, who picks you up wasted from those tavern meetings with midori and takes you home, you swore your loyalty to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzus/pseuds/Suzus
Summary: Fantasia; a collection of leokasa/tsukaleo fantasy au! ficlets▸ pairings.leokasa/ mentions of midochia / etc▸ preview.“Has Lord Suou taken an interest in his majesty?”If you look closely, squint, and perhaps do a handstand, you’d see a dust of pink growing on his cheeks.





	Fantasia

**Author's Note:**

> (uploaded from phone hope this works) sorry i still don’t know how to write leo and at this point im very afraid to ask

Immediately after the meeting with his king, Tsukasa Suou briskly walked towards the direction of the training hall. A maid with rosy cheeks shyly follows after to inquire what she needs to prepare for his training session. Unbeknown to Tsukasa— his red hair tousled by the wind and eyes as purple as the violet, lavender, and wisteria flowers growing in the kingdom— he had become quite the talk in the castle.

“Lord Suou, I’ve heard you have an interest in mounted archery. Shall I prepare the horses? His majesty has quite the selection.”

“I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but I will make do with my own trusted steed.”

Perhaps his reply was a tad bit too curt, or at least he had believed so. Tsukasa offered a small smile, and her starry eyed stare lasted for a second too long. He finds an excuse to look away. As he adjusted the leather strap of his sword, the maid continues on, “Then, please do not hesitate to call upon me or the other maids. We’ve been serving his majesty for many years. If there is anything you would like to know…”

“What do you think of his majesty?” He finds himself asking.

“His majesty? I shouldn’t speak behind his back, but if I had to describe him… He is a charming man, beloved by all in the kingdom of Cavallo. He makes time for even the lowliest of servants; his majesty truly cares for his people.”

“Charming…” Tsukasa lets out an audible sigh. Indeed she was right about charming. Upon first glance, he was already drawn into his majesty’s warm, brilliant light without knowing his identity. Charming with loose gold strands blowing in the wind. Charming with piercing forest eyes, but under the sun, it was more of a shade of sap green. So charming with a laugh full of energy, he had sworn his undying loyalty to the “tiny cute girl” who he dearly had a fancy for.

The “tiny cute girl” or in other words Leo Tsukinaga, king of Cavallo, and the third captain of the guard to take the throne left our dear knight Tsukasa Suou in such a distressed state of mind.

“Has Lord Suou taken an interest in his majesty?”

If you look closely, squint, and perhaps do a handstand, you’d see a dust of pink growing on his cheeks.

Thankfully, the walk to the training hall came to an end. Tsukasa narrowly dodges the question and enters the room. He’ll save those thoughts for another time.


End file.
